


【原创/Smallville mob lex clex提及】野火

by panzijiang



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: Lex被绑架到了地狱。





	1. 野火-上-

**Author's Note:**

> mob 文   
有详细的暴力描写，非自愿性行为，np 轮x 等等各种r级要素，请自行避雷

第一天

Lex Luthor被一道强光惊醒。过亮的光源让他无法睁开眼睛，受到刺激后流出的泪水滑过了他干裂的嘴唇。这是他这么长时间以来尝到的第一滴液体，咸，苦。

周围似乎有人在大声叫喊着什么——他听不清，耳朵内响着停不下来的嗡鸣声。他甚至都无法判断四周有多少人。

他叫什么名字？Lex Luthor，他想。

他为什么在这里？他不知道。

他在这里之前在做什么？

他没有来得及想。脸上一瞬间爆裂般的疼痛阻断了他大脑的所有活动。甚至他是在听到那一声巨大的耳光声后才后知后觉地感受到类似燃烧的疼痛。有什么液体从他的鼻腔流出来，顺着嘴唇上的那道伤疤流进了嘴里。铁锈的味道爆发在口腔中，Lex哼了一声。

Lex被人粗暴地从椅子上拽起来，然后死死地向地面按去。Lex属于自己的高傲让他坚持着保持虚弱的站姿，然而后面踢在他膝窝的一脚让他被迫跪了下去。又是一个耳光扇在他的脸上，背上结结实实又挨了一下让Lex趴伏在地上无力地喘息着。

他的视线模糊着，只能看见面前灰黑色的水泥地。上面斑驳的血迹不知道是从谁身上滴下来的——很大概率是他自己的，他凑近地面的鼻子还能闻见血腥味。疼痛像是尖刺从四面八方刺过来，Lex想要尖叫却发现自己没有力气，只能在地上大口喘息。空气从来都没有如此稀薄过。

“Luthor家的贱种，呸。”Lex感觉有什么东西落在自己的脸上，他并非是从未受过这样的羞辱，然而惊恐和畏惧已经是很多年之前出现过的感情。他从胸腔中爆发出来一声哼笑。“谁给你们的钱？给了多少？我可以出翻倍的价钱换他的名字。”

Lex听见周围爆发出一阵残忍的大笑。接下来踹在他肚子上的一脚让他几乎晕过去了几秒。他蜷缩在冰凉的水泥地面上，脑子却逐渐开始清醒起来。接下来的事情他都要熟悉的要命了：有人将他那件考究的紫色衬衫硬生生从他身上扯下来，大片皮肤裸露在空气中的冰凉感让Lex忍不住颤抖，然后是他的裤子，直到他几乎全裸着躺在地上。地面粗糙的纹路，曾经遗落在上面的碎玻璃在他的皮肤上割下细小的划痕。

周围的人似乎是用了什么工具来摧残他的身体。Lex知道有很多人恨Luthor这个姓氏，可当他再次抬起头的时候，他看见的是一个男人从裤链中露出来的下体。Lex被脑后的一双手摁着贴近那个人身下肮脏的地方。

“你最好别用牙，要不然我就把它们一个个都敲碎了。”

Lex哪怕是只凭着本能都能感受着周围几双野兽般贪婪的眼睛看着他的身体。曲线流畅而苍白光滑，他的身体自从流星雨过后就再也没有留下过疤痕。哪怕是在惨白的人造灯光下，他皮肤上还在渗血的细微伤口都看起来有一种近乎诡异的美感。

他挣扎着被人撬开了嘴，然后喉咙被狠狠的一顶。急速的窒息感让他忍不住咳嗽起来，却因为口腔内被塞满而哽咽着。Lex再一次流出了生理性的眼泪，和他脸上的鲜血与唾液混合在一起。他不是第一次做这种事情，甚至说不是第一次被迫做这种事情。Lex深知，此时的挣扎毫无意义，只能祈祷折磨尽快过去。他移动着自己的嘴唇，在男人毫不留情对他喉咙的操干中一下一下吸吮舔舐着。他闭上眼睛，让自己的思绪逐渐离开，希望这能够减轻一些他的痛苦。

他从眼前的黑暗中又看见了一个人。Lex让自己的意识走近他，他看见了另外一个高大的男孩。年轻，热情，阳光，充满了活力，几乎是自己的反义词，微笑可以让堪萨斯的太阳都黯然失色。Lex想象着自己的手指划过他的脸颊，脖颈，一直到宽阔的胸。他想品尝这男孩的所有味道，从嘴唇，再到下腹那一丛浓密的毛发。

这不是第一次想象了，如果这个时候Lex口中含着的是那个男孩的阴茎……

Lex硬了，这让周围的人陷入了更加的疯狂的狂欢中。“吸别人老二还能硬起来，我是该说我们干的正合你意吗？”面前侵犯他的男人用脚踩了踩Lex已经开始半勃的下体，又把自己往前送了送。

“给我好好吸，一会有好东西给你。”

世界在旋转。Lex机械得被迫前后移动着，喉管因为反复被侵占一阵阵干呕收缩着，嘴唇已经被摩擦到红肿，粗黑的阴茎和他仿佛在滴血的嘴唇形成了鲜明的对比。他听见周围有体液摩擦肉体的声音，紧接着一股又一股粘稠的液体射上他的身体。他嘴里的那根颤抖着，似乎也要达到极限。他移动着自己想要将阴茎吐出来，却被死死地摁住在原地。男人在他的口腔里又用力顶撞了几次，然后把腥臭的精液射进他嘴里。液体不可避免地让Lex咳嗽着，他的瞳孔因为缺氧而微微扩散。直到那个男人将疲软下去的性器从他嘴里拿出去时，他还在咳嗽着。

“都给我咽下去，一滴都别少。”男人把Lex的脸抬起来，还在将所有剩下的液体在Lex的脸上擦着。这让他的眼睫毛上都挂上了些液体。Lex跪在地上干呕着，但他自然什么都吐不出来。上一次进食已经不知道是什么时候，而刚刚男人射进去的精液又太过深入，只留下那种特殊的气味笼罩着他。

“好好看看你自己，Luthor。我们明天再来招呼你。”

Lex被丢在水泥地上，身后一双手猛的一击让他连痛呼都发不出来就倒在地上。他在失去意识的前一瞬间，头顶的灯熄灭了。

第二天  
Lex做了一个梦，一个熟悉的梦。他梦见一个很好看的男孩，将他从冰冷的河水中拉上来。他伸出手，想要碰碰他，却在伸出手的一瞬间向下坠落。一片野火在他的身旁燃烧着，蒸干了他身上的喝水，炙烤着他的皮肤。他看见火焰另一边是那个男孩，他的嘴型像是呼唤着Lex 的名字。

他向火焰中走去，他想，只要穿过这片火焰，他就能离开这里，离开这片被野火缠绕的地狱。但当他迈出那一步的时候，他被一片细密的疼痛缠住了。就像是藤蔓那样，攀遍他的全身，死死抓住他，不让他离开。

他猛然醒来，挡住那个打向自己脸部的拳头。

“就知道Luthor根一般人不一样，怎么弄都没事。”

Lex当然知道自己的恢复能力，昨天他受的伤，今天大多只剩下一个淡淡的痕迹。至今为止，如果不算上昨天男人塞进他喉管里面的精液，他几乎滴水未进。他能感觉到自己力量的流失——他甚至没有力气反抗男人搬运自己身体的动作。

还是坚硬冰冷的水泥地，和那个几乎要让他失明的白灯。但他今天有了些力气去打量周围的东西。这大概是一个废弃的仓库，周围堆满了潮湿腐烂的木箱。如果他的精神还能再集中一些的话，他大概都能听老鼠的四肢摩擦地面的声音。但是他现在被身后传来的刺痛感逼出了一声呻吟。

他身后一个男人朝手上吐了点唾液，然后直接就将一根粗大的手指从Lex的后穴塞了进去。那人根本没有什么耐心替他做润滑——那些都是情人之间才会出现的爱抚，Lex是这里的囚犯，从狩猎者坠落成为猎物。男人草草地用手指在里面插了几下，就硬生生把等待已久的阴茎插了进去。

Lex发出一声细微的尖叫声。撕裂感让他眼前一阵阵发黑，他感觉到身后有什么液体涌出——那一定是血液。身后的男人干脆就着血液的润滑操干起来，而Lex忍受不了这种疼痛，本能地向前爬去逃离的动作又被一双手拽回来。他已经把自己干裂的嘴唇咬破，却因为落在自己屁股上的那一巴掌忍不住大叫出声

“啪！”

那个声音几乎要将Lex的灵魂击碎，他大睁着眼睛看向前方。后面的男人还在用“婊子”“挨操的玩意”一类的词语羞辱着他，而面前的光又被另外一具身体挡住了。他抬起头，脸颊正好蹭在了那个人正准备插进他嘴里的性器上。

男人抖了抖自己的下体，看着Lex的样子笑了一下：“怎么，等不及了是吗？”

Lex的前后都被占据着，每当后面的人发狠地顶他的时候，他就会被迫吃进前面那根阴茎更多。而当他受不了窒息的感觉向后退缩时，就相当于把自己送进了后面那个人口中。后穴的鲜血大概已经滴到了地面上，Lex的阴茎垂软着，一下一下拍打着自己的大腿内侧。

“操，你这张嘴怎么这么会吸……”前面的男人将阴茎拔出来，拔出来的瞬间射了Lex一脸浓稠的液体，那些白色的液体顺着他下颌的曲线，一路流到他的脖颈和锁骨。前面的男人似乎还不尽兴一般，又狠狠地抽了他一巴掌，Lex低垂着头，仿佛已经因为疼痛失去了意识一般。

“醒醒，别让我再费一盆凉水——你这个婊子养的混蛋！”

Lex突然抬头，死死咬住了那个人想要碰他嘴唇的手指。鲜血的味道在他的嘴里炸裂开来，几乎让他干燥开裂的嘴唇再次获得了滋养。

“我刚才应该把你那玩意咬下来的。”Lex紧接着就结结实实挨了一拳，他一歪头，吐了一口血沫，哪怕是被这样屈辱地压在地上操干的姿势，他也仿佛是那个高高在上处于世界顶端的Lex Luthor。他用一种近乎于同情的讽刺神情看着前面暴怒的男人，身体还在随着身后的顶撞一下一下向前冲：“你该想想之后你想被怎么对待了。”

身后的男人终于将精液撒进了他伤痕累累的肠道内，在红色的鲜血混合着白色的液体滴落下来之前，Lex感觉有什么东西塞上了自己的后穴，将那些污浊的液体全都封在了自己身体里面。后面那个男人又一拳打向他的下巴，这一下足够让Lex进入短暂的昏厥。两个男人忙活着，将Lex的全身用粗糙的绳子绑起来，然后反扭起他的手臂，在手腕上铐上了冰冷的金属手铐。

“你就在这烂着吧。”

TBC


	2. 野火 -中-

第三天

这一天Lex没能睡着觉。捆绑住他的绳子让他只能进入一阵阵的昏厥状态，他几乎觉得自己无法感受到自己的腿——也许绳子绷得太紧，松开的时候他地腿会废掉。他从未觉得黑暗是如此的友好。

之前那个人射在他身体里的精液混合着他的血液似乎让他发烧了，但因为身后肛塞的阻塞，他只能忍受着那种细密的疼痛。他不会因为细菌感染而死，那些可怜的细菌只能暂时的在他身体里肆虐一阵子，然后就会被他那凶猛的变异的免疫系统消除掉。流星雨，Lex想，那场几乎改变了他整个人生的流星雨，在拿走他正常人生的权利时，还算是仁慈地施舍给了他一些更好的东西。他又看见了巨大的火球从天而降，似乎下一秒神明就要坠落。

玉米地燃烧起熊熊野火，而他身处其中却冷得发抖，四肢百骸几乎都要冻僵。直到什么东西从天而降，带着太阳的光辉和温度。他走了过来，手指几乎要触碰到自己僵硬的皮肤……

“醒醒！”泼在他全身的一桶冷水让他彻底从晕厥中神经性地挣扎出来。这盆水也清洗掉了他身上干涸的血污，露出了迅速恢复光洁的皮肤。Lex的身上伤口恢复得极快，而这也让面前的一帮人更加为所欲为起来。

Lex被人抓起来，下身有手拿下了那个堵住他穴口的肛塞。不明的污秽液体从他身体里面流出来，这接近于一种在众目睽睽之下排泄的羞辱感——不过Lex的精神状态也并不能让他意识到这种羞辱感就是了。

墙壁，Lex用勉强还在工作的大脑判断出他正被人压在墙壁上，双手仍然在背后被手铐束缚着，脸却已经被摁在了墙上，上下摩擦着。身后一个人在拔出他体内的肛塞后立刻将性器塞了进去。曾经尖锐的刺痛感变成了钝痛，过长时间没有进食和喝水让Lex连叫出声的声音都没有了。

如果此时旁边有一架摄像机——说不定真的有——那么从摄像机的镜头中就可以看到Lex整个被摧残的身体到底能爆发出多大的美感。他线条流畅的腰背部被一双粗糙的手压制着，向下弯成一道漂亮的弧线。他全身几乎都没有毛发，这让他看起来像是一个精美易碎的艺术品，就像是上帝造人的时候留下了一个最为精致也是最像人类本质内核的模具。直白的人造灯光让他身上的每一寸都不得不暴露在包围着他的众人的眼睛里。然而这样漂亮的身体却被粗糙的绳子捆绑住，绳子在他的身上更是摩擦出了一道道鲜明的红痕。随着Lex的挣扎扭动，这些痕迹还在变得更加明显起来。

然后是他那挺翘的屁股，常年被紧紧包裹在手工定制西装裤内的皮肤，现在正被人粗暴地抓在手心，大力掌掴着。上面早已留下各种各样青青紫紫的痕迹，现在又蒙上了一层玫瑰红色。重头戏当然在Lex那饱受蹂躏的肛口处，本不应该作为性交的器官现在却被疼痛和摩擦驯服的温顺乖巧起来，每一寸褶皱几乎都要被塞着的粗大阴茎撑平，天知道他肠道里的软肉能有多会吸？那根在他屁股里面肆虐的阴茎没多长时间就缴械投降了，又往已经满满当当的肠道里射进去了新的液体。

这个时候的Lex是最脆弱的。被操的红肿的穴口微微翕动着，一张一合吐出的白浊黏在光滑的大腿内侧，慢慢受着重力的牵引滑到地上，最后和刚刚露出来的各种液体一起形成了一小滩。Lex失去了支撑，面对着墙壁跪在地上，身体颤抖着，也许是因为发烧导致的寒颤，也有可能是性爱过度导致的肌肉抽搐。

但给予他呼吸的时间并没有多久，紧接着另外一个男人就填进去他空闲的穴口。男人们似乎将填满他作为一种需要排队的娱乐项目。即便是寻欢洞都需要付一个几美元的入场费，但使用Lex，这个曾经高高在上不可一世的富家公子现在看来可是个免费的娱乐活动。但是谁都知道——

他们绝不可能满足于此。

第四天

Lex没有睡觉。他当然不可能睡觉。

有人在他快要失去意识的时候喂他了一些面包和水，但这些几乎是助长了他的折磨：这些人根本不想让他死掉，而是想要慢慢地折辱他。这些食物让他的意识停留了更多时间，也就更好地满足了那些人摧残他的欲望。

他不清楚抚摸过他身体的手属于几个人，就像他不知道自己被几个人传接过一样。他就是一场盛宴。他嘴里含了一根东西，屁股里还插着一根，旁边还不知道有多少根正挨着他的皮肤摩擦，一遍遍将各种各样的黏液蹭到他身上。但他们还不满足。

Lex发现自己被抱起来，紧紧地贴在前一个人的身上，而后穴又出现了一个陌生的触感：那是另外一个人的手指。他想要挣扎大喊，嘴里却被塞进两根手指翻搅着。Lex刚想用力咬下去，后穴被就被一根手指插入了，而此时他里面还塞着一根性器。

“不，不行……”他扭动着，身上的绳子因为许多动作逐渐散落在地上，这让他被勒出红痕的皮肤最终毫无遮拦地展示了出来。身后的手指又塞进去两根，三根手指随着前面一根阴茎抽动的频率在他后穴里面来来回回运动着。Lex不知道自己还能撑多长时间，但接下来后方男人的动作让他无暇继续思考了——第二根阴茎靠上他的屁股，在他的股缝里来回摩擦着，时不时向他的后穴内刺进去。

接着那根阴茎就用力挤进了Lex的身体里。那尖锐的疼痛又回来了，而Lex几乎发出了嘶哑的尖叫声，他甚至都不知道自己怎样发出这样的声音来的。

两根阴茎都处在他身体里的时候，他仿佛就是一只被穿在刀尖上的猎物，前后两个人根本不会等待他适应就开始前后顶弄了起来。奇怪的是，他这次似乎没有流血。也许是Lex已经把鲜血流光了吧。他视线所及之处都是男人肮脏的性器和各种各样落在水泥地面的体液。他抬头，那盏白炽灯还在他头顶悬挂着，似乎是这个废旧仓库里面唯一光洁的东西。

就像是天堂的圣光。

Lex大睁着充满泪水的眼睛，直直盯着那束刺眼的白光，直到眼泪从眼眶中流出，他开始不自觉地眨眼睛。在撕裂般的疼痛和眼前因强光刺激而出现的幻影中，他隐隐约约看见一个人影从天空向他降落。

他眯起眼睛想要看的再清楚一些，光却被一个人挡住了。又是一根阴茎，他想，他几乎已经习惯了这种没日没夜的折磨与侵犯。他近乎无意识地张开嘴，将那个东西吸进嘴里，然后被那个男人掌控着光滑的头部前后操弄着喉管。

Lex闭上眼睛。他不必忍受呕吐的感觉，反正他也吐不出来什么了。他还想再看见一次那个白色的光，他想看看在光芒中向他走来的是谁，他能否抓住他的手，飞离这个人间炼狱。

不知道过了多长时间，他身体前后的两个男人几乎是同时发出了一声长长的喟叹，接着一个在他体内射了出来，另外一个将阴茎拔出来，对着他的背部撸动了几下，用精液沾满他的全身。粘稠的液体在他明显的腰窝出形成了一个小水洼，和Lex刚刚流下的汗水混合在一起，又滑向了他的屁股。

前面操着Lex嘴的男人也粗暴地将Lex推开，然后将精液一滴不剩地全部喷洒在Lex的脸上。Lex睁不开眼睛，只能凭感觉知道自己被平放在了地上，周围有相机的拍照声。

接着他的胳膊被人抓起来，一阵尖锐的刺痛从手臂传来。他睁开眼睛，惊恐地发现有人正在往他的身体里注射什么东西。

“看好了，可别让他死了，这玩意劲可大呢。”

TBC


	3. 野火-下-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次提醒避雷，本章有很过分的药物注射、双龙、尿道折磨（非常过分）等桥段。被雷到概不负责，不许骂我。

第五天

Lex还是个年轻人。他不过才二十出头。但是在他更年轻的时候——差不多是在他脑中那个男孩那么年轻的年纪。大都会的禁酒年龄对他从来都没有用。他是这座城市的王子，而堕落的王子，这听起来就让臣民们兴奋。那些针管对于年轻的他来说并不陌生。他那异于常人的外表也给予了他更好的代谢能力。因此那些据说能够一针下去让人飘飘欲仙一整天的东西，在他身上也不过就是一小时的量。

他太清醒了，哪怕是用了那种东西，他都是痛苦地清醒着。在那些药物进入他身体中的一瞬间，他马上就回忆起了几年前那些不能再熟悉的东西：针尖刺入皮肤的微微刺痛，药物注入皮肤的酸胀感，和胳膊上马上就会消失的青紫痕迹。

Lex的瞳孔开始放大，嘴唇微微张开。一个男人迫不及待地将阴茎又伸进了他的嘴里。这次他连口腔的肌肉都无法控制，几乎就是被这种药物卸下了全身上下的每一块肌肉。含不住的唾液滴滴答答留下来，配合上他迷茫而又呆滞的表情，怎么都让人连想不到那曾经高高在上的Lex Luthor。

伴随着幻觉而来的是痛觉的减轻和认知的模糊。这种折磨在Lex眼里逐渐变得虚幻，蒙上了一层模模糊糊的水雾。他身上的手不再令人感到恶心和龌龊，而是幻化成了一双更加温暖的手，只出现过在他梦中的手。那双手宽大，温暖却细嫩，几乎不像是一个农场男孩的手，那种纯粹的力量感几乎让他跪下来。然而那双手此时几乎就存在于他的身体上，那种感觉格外的明显，比他的梦境还要真实一百倍。

这是幻觉，是药物带来的作用。Lex对自己讲，他无比清楚这个事实，他的大脑让他在做梦的时候也能够反应过来这是个梦。但是梦境实在是太美好，而幻觉比梦境要真实而美好一百倍。他不确定自己是否能够有足够的意志离开这个梦境，或者说，挺过药物的效力。

有什么东西进入了他的身体里。轻柔，充实，但是却充满了占有欲。他张开双腿，几乎要去拥抱这个占有着他的人。Lex引以为骄傲的大脑此时却成为了让他接受侵犯的帮凶——那幻象是多么的真实而美妙，他伸手几乎能够触碰到那男孩柔软的卷发，漂亮的眼睛，还有那在他身上落下细密亲吻的嘴唇……这么多天，他第一次主动叫出了声。因为过久没有进食和饮水的声线变得沙哑而破碎，但是这声音却引起了他身上凌辱着他的男人更高昂的性欲。

“一点药就骚成这样，我倒要看看再来点猛的他屁股流的水能不能把这个地淹了。”恶意的调笑和羞辱从来都没有停过，在Lex的耳中却变成了某种飘忽而轻柔的爱语。有人在轻声呼唤他的名字，说着他在梦中都没有想象过的那些温柔的言辞。

倘若Lex能让自己的意识向外飘忽一些，他就能看见现在地上是个怎样的情景。现在趴伏在他身上的人用力将自己粗黑肮脏的阴茎塞进他的屁股里，而Lex却在药物的作用下一改曾经咬着牙忍受的态度，而是贴上去迎合着对方粗暴的侵犯。那双常年被包裹在西装裤里的腿紧紧夹着那个人的腰，交合的地方即便润滑不足也逐渐冒出了水声——谁都不知道那到底是什么药，甚至能将一个人的生理能力暂时改变，又或许，Lex本身的天赋异禀让药物发挥了更好的效果。

“再给他多来点，Luthor家的小子玩不坏的。”Lex硬生生地被上面那个人操射了两次，男人才依依不舍地在他的屁股里面射了出来。接着又是一针管的药物给他注射了进去。接下来的事情变得顺理成章又残忍得有些过分了：他被两个人抓起来加在中间，早就被操得服帖的肉穴轻而易举地被一根肉棒进入后，另外一个人还要再往里面伸入两根手指。Lex趴在他身前那个人身上，意识不清地呻吟着，直到被第二根东西插进去时瞳孔才猛地收缩——他疼得叫不出声了。

为什么他的男孩会对他这么粗暴？他疑惑地想。大概是因为没有经验。Lex总是能够轻易地原谅他的男孩，即便是他因此被拆解，被毁灭，他也不会怪他的男孩——那是他的生命。

没有人直到在某个无名的仓库水泥地上发生了什么，这一天的夜晚似乎过得格外的漫长。

“叫人都过来看看吧，反正这小婊子现在也不用歇着了。”

第六天

实际上，天与天之间的间隔本身就没有意义——只不过是太阳的光线转到了另外一边而已，而这边暂时会度过一个漫长的黑夜。光明不会偏爱哪一方，所以当黑夜肆虐的时候，Lex能做的事情只有忍受而已。

他屁股里似乎一直插着的都是两根阴茎，某种程度上这算是增加了他的工作效率——这是卢瑟的风格。他坐在一个人的身上，依靠着重力几乎要被捅个对穿，而下方插着他的人伸手把他按下来，让他仍然有点空虚的肉穴迎接第二根阴茎的疼爱。他的膝盖因为太长时间跪在水泥地上已经流了不少的血，一针又一针的注射让他根本没有能力察觉到这些。Lex整忙着伺候这两根东西呢：他后学一张一翕地收缩吮吸着，似乎是梦想着让两根阴茎同时都把粘稠的精液射进他那个已经几乎要装不下的屁股里。强硬的身体素质结合药物的作让他这个时候还有力气扭着腰前后摇动，主动吞吐着着两根东西。没有任何一个男人可以在他身上坚持过十分钟，他就像是神话中从地狱爬上来吸人精气的魔鬼一般，一波又一波和身上不同的男人交欢。

如果这样的场景不算是地狱的话，应该也没有别的词语来形容了。在短暂的清醒时间内，Lex睁开眼睛，他想要看看地狱究竟是什么样子的，而又一针药剂让他再次回到那个天堂。那个有着温暖的双手、甜美的笑容和轻柔爱抚的天堂。

Lex的阴茎已经硬不起来了，他似乎已经学会了如何只用身后的穴口取乐。过长时间没有进食，几乎让那个小口的排泄功能被遗忘了，现在它只为了交配而存在。他现在已经能伺候五根阴茎了：后面塞着两个，嘴里舔着一个，手上还会一边拿着一个。如果运气好的话，这五根阴茎将会同时在他身上浇灌出浓稠腥臭的液体。而他所能做的，只是尽可能地吃下它们——不论是从上面吃还是从下面吃。

他不仅仅被操射过，失禁也是常有的事情。在又两个人在他身上射出来的同时，Lex已经疲软了很久的阴茎跳动了两下，流出了一股金黄的液体，和之前他流出来的、别的男人流出来的液体一起浸入到灰黑色的地面中。那个灰黑色，像极了他曾经梦中看到过的，被野火肆虐过死去的太阳花田。

“给他堵上吧，别让他再流东西了，怪脏的。”

有人拿来了一个生锈的铁钉——细长而锋利。他把Lex翻过身来，对准了他阴茎上几乎已经合不上的那个小口，慢慢地插了进去。反正他也不会因为感染而死。

Lex觉得他几乎发出了最凄厉的哭叫声，粗糙的铁面摩擦着人最脆弱的地方，他几乎觉得这种痛觉可以慈悲地让他失去感觉能力。但是没有，他足够坚强——直到那根铁钉被完全塞进Lex的尿道之后，他也没能晕过去。接着是更多的药，更多的侵犯。他的阴茎只要碰到东西就会产生剧痛，他喘息尖叫着，却没有发现因为过多的体力消耗，这几乎变成了某种勾引般的吟哦。然而男人们却几乎把玩弄他的阴茎当做是一种新的乐趣一般，这个时候却发起了善心照顾起Lex的前端，直到让Lex再也不能发出任何一点的声音。

他无声无息地瘫软了下去，呼吸几乎都要停止。而男人们似乎终于对一具尸体失去了兴趣。

狂欢该结束了，因为天要亮了。

第七天

当Clark找到Lex的时候，他甚至都不敢想发生了什么事情。

用他匮乏的语言，他不能描述Lex遭遇了什么。Clark伸出手，放到了Lex的鼻尖下。他甚至以为Lex都没有呼吸了。

但是这个世界还是太残忍。他还活着。呼吸微弱地活着。

仓库外的世界并不美好——Clark在进来的时候，双手沾了一些血，但现在他能听见，有更多的人正在朝这个方向涌过来。

Lex的眼睫毛颤动着。他在做梦，还是老套的梦境，美好到重复多少次他都愿意——也许他睁开了眼睛，看见了一束阳光，但是他也以为那是梦境。极夜过后的白天，总是看起来不怎么可信。

Clark把这个破碎的躯体抱起来，闭上眼睛。外面嘈杂的声音几乎令他燃烧。

于是他睁开双眼——

野火冲天。

END


End file.
